Fires can be catastrophic events that cause significant losses, including loss of life and loss of property. In many instances, smoke detectors are used to sense the presence of smoke and fires provide a corresponding warning, such an audible/visual alert. Many smoke detectors sense the presence of smoke as it passes through or near sensors of the smoke detectors. Thus, smoke detectors can require smoke to be physically present at the smoke detector to be detected. This can reduce a smoke detector's sensitivity to smoke that is not proximate the smoke detector, and can delay the detection of smoke and fire.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed descriptions thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but, to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.